


i come with knives.

by Spiltlava



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Genocide Run, Unapologetic Indifferent Murder Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiltlava/pseuds/Spiltlava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“my brother would really like to see a human,”<br/>he tells them, as if it’s supposed to mean something.<br/>“so, it would really help me out if you just kept pretending to be one.”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>im not even in this fandom but i felt the urge to write this after watching galm play some of the genocide run</p>
            </blockquote>





	i come with knives.

 There’s nothing particularly interesting about the monster that greets them. Her voice is kind, and she is helpful, but Frisk knows why they are here, and it is not to make friends. There was someone, remarkable in nothing but memorable all the same.   
There is a reason. There is a plan. They will achieve it.   
She falls like many more will, her face one of open shock. Frisk does not answer her question, they do not have time.

 

" _do you hate me that much?_ "

 

 They are already moving past before the air stills.

The next is just the same, with hands shoved in his pockets and an easy grin. Frisk looks at him and wants nothing. His jokes are lame and his puns are dull, he comments on the lack of reaction. It garners him nothing. They want for the end, they know what will come.

  
“ _my brother would really like to see a human,_ ”  
he tells them, as if it’s supposed to mean something.  
“ _so, it would really help me out if you just kept pretending to be one._ ”

 

 Time is not wasted. There is a job to be done. Frisk walks through the next puzzles with less interest than the last. The evidence of Papyrus’ crestfallen expression does not tug on any sympathy. He will be eliminated soon enough.  
Afterwards, they take a few minutes to dispose of any remaining. It would be better, in the long run, if any and every creature was eliminated. Frisk needs to be thorough. They will not make the same mistake twice.

 

A brief meeting with the two skeletons again, the taller expressing irritation in a boring fashion. Frisk wonders when he’ll shut up long enough for them to move on. Nothing must be wasted, they are busy. Interacting in such boring puzzles will do nothing but slow them down.  
Respite, but then another conversation with the shorter. They tune him out when he starts droning. A blink, and he is gone.

Peace and quiet. They continue on.

 

 The town is empty when they get to it.  
It is better. It is easier to gather what they need. Money from the shop’s till, any item in stock.

“ _please don’t hurt my family._ ”

 It would be a touching note, if Frisk was anyone else. Instead, all they do is crumple it in their small hand.

“ _then they’d better hope i don’t find them._ ” 

 Anticipation for what comes next comes like the sunrise; hints of it at first, but then almost overwhelmed. Their fingertips are covered in dust that does not belong to them, it changes nothing.

 

There’s only one left in the town. Frisk regards the monster child cruelly in the few moments they give to it. There is more they must do.  
Their reflection is not of them, but they are familiar of which. The name rings in their head like a bell. Frisk has met them before.

 

They have the power to change things, but it doesn’t mean they will.


End file.
